Hot Cocoa For Two
by Red Velvet is love
Summary: Love isn't easy. Tori and Andre quickly that find out. It was all fine from the start, but then their friendship crumbled. They always get through every challenge, but this might be the obstacle they can't overcome. From inseparable best friends, they've gone to strangers. All because of one stupid fight, Tori might never speak to him again, and maybe this time he can't fix them.
1. A Rainy Night

**Hot Cocoa for Two**

At a quarter to three in the morning, frantic knocks were heard on the front door of the Vega residence. It was a Saturday, and it was raining down, hard, in the Los Angeles area. "I'm coming!" A very tired and slightly annoyed Tori Vega came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and trying to make her hair look tidy, as she opened the door. Standing in only a T-shirt and his boxers, dripping wet, her best guy friend André Harris looked at her with a panicky expression. "Can I come in?" he asked, gripping his bike's handles. "Yes, of course!" Tori exclaimed, leading her soaking friend in. She thanked God it was Saturday, and that her parents were out of town.

"I'll get you a towel." Tori said, leaning André's bike against the wall. André barley let out a 'thank-you' before she quickly disappeared up the stairs. Only a few seconds later, Tori came down the stairs, handing him a thick towel, which he gratefully accepted. "Thanks Tor." He smiled. He quickly dried himself, trying not to drip all over the Vega's lounge room floor. Tori briskly came over as he was dry, handing him a mug of his favourite Belgium Cocoa.

"My favourite." He grinned, accepting it.

They both sat down and took a sip. "What's up?" Tori asked, concerned. "I had a huge fight with my folks." André sighed. "At 3 in the morning?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow, listening intently.

"I know it's late. But my folks, they're moving my Grandma into a mental hospital. I know she's crazy but she's on medication and we started arguing! I've seen those places! I don't want her to be treated like how all the other patients are! No one looks after them properly cos they think they're all crazy! Dad said I love her more than him and Ma, and started yelling at me that it wasn't for me to be involved in! So we started yelling at each other, and my sister woke up and was crying because she hates fighting, and then Mom started saying that I should just let Grandma go and care about my own family for once!" he sipped his cocoa for comfort.

"I said they don't even care about me, and he tried to hit me! So I shouted I did love Grandma more than him and stormed out! They're still going to move her and I don't know what to do!" he placed his head in his hands.

"Oh my gosh, Dré!" Tori exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" Tori then got a great idea. "Wait, where's she being moved to?" she asked, eagerly.

"That hospital on Greenwood Avenue." André sighed, sipping his cocoa. "That's great!" Tori said with glee. "How is that great?" André raised an eyebrow. He was very confused.

_How does she make something great out of this?_ He wondered to himself.

"That's a street away from Hollywood Arts! You could visit every day after school!" she grinned. André sipped his cocoa again, thinking about it for a second. "I guess I could." He shrugged. "But I just don't want her to be in a place like that. I want her well-looked after. That's all."

"André, I know it hurts, but they're professionals." Tori tried to reason.

"When is she being moved?"

"Next Monday." He sighed.

"Ok, so you can go and see how she'll be looked after. I'll go with you." She said sincerely. "Really?" Tori nodded. "Of course, André. We can go right after school if you want. Anytime is fine with me."

André felt his heart swell. Only Tori was this nice to him. Only Tori would go out of her way to help a friend in need. She even let him into her house at 3 in the morning, dripping wet and probably staining the floor with mud. Tori wasn't even angry that he had woken him up, she just smiled, grabbed him a towel and a mug of his favourite Belgium Cocoa.

Of course, she was the only one he went to if he had a problem.

And she was always there to listen, and to help.

Hopefully he could show her his appreciation sometime in the future.

Tori and André smiled warmly at each other. Tori was only in a thin tank top and shorts making her feel the cold. She shivered and rubbed her arms. André noticed, and saw a blanket on the other couch. He leaned over and grabbed it, and then draped it around Tori.

"Thanks." Tori said with a grin. "But I'm not letting you be cold too."

She winked at him, making him laugh. He finished his cocoa and put the mug onto the coffee table. Tori put the blanket around both of them, snuggling into André, placing her head on his chest. "This is nice." She mumbled quietly. André subconsciously stroked her hair, and Tori snuggled up to him more.

"I can feel your heartbeat." She said softly, sipping the last of her cocoa, before placing it back onto the table. "Well I guess it's beating for you." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her under the blanket. "Hmm." Tori mumbled sleepily. André noticed a few minutes later she was fast asleep. She also had a cute smile on her face as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Goodnight Tor." André kissed her forehead, and slowly fell asleep himself.

Trina came down for a glass of water later that night, and saw the two cuddled up on the couch. She looked at the two of them, and grabbed her drink. Trina eyed his bike, and sighed looking at the smiles on their faces. Then she noticed the mugs sitting on the coffee table.

"So they're the ones drinking all of the hot cocoa!" She huffed, going upstairs.

**Just an idea I got from watching 'Jade Get's Crushed' which shows André will go to Tori for advice at any time, and she'll be there for him, even if it's really late or really early in the morning.**

**Only really close friends would do that for each other! **

**Should I continue with more cocoa scenes? Any Requests?**

**Who loved the fluffiness?**

**Should I make it into a two shot? A story?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	2. Visitors of Charlotte Harris

It was Monday afternoon, and the final bell had rung in Sikowitz's class. The tired teenagers gathered their things and started to leave, but were stopped.

"WAIT!" Sikowitz shouted, pegging his coconut at the group of students, whacking Robbie in the head. Rex 'laughed' as Robbie fell to the floor. "Don't forget to rehearse your scripts!" Sikowitz said. "You already told us that." Jade snapped, rolling her eyes. "Oh, well this is awkward. Dismissed!"

Robbie groaned, Cat helping him off of the floor as the class left.

Tori put away some books in her locker, and placed a few in her bag, before swinging it over her shoulder. "Bye Tori!" Cat giggled, waving to her friend, before heading out. "See ya Cat!" Tori waved back, smiling. Tori skipped over to André's locker, where the musician was putting some books into his bag.

"Hey, are we going to go?" she asked with a smile. "Go where?"

"The Hospital with your Grandma!" Tori laughed. "Don't you remember?" she punched his shoulder lightly. "You're really coming?" André asked hopefully. "Of course! I keep my promises!"

"Thanks muchacha." André smiled. "Anytime." Tori said sincerely. "Even if it's like 3am and I'm sleeping, you know whatever?" André laughed at her reference from a few days before. "Ok, shall I escort you to my car, _malady_?" André asked in a British accent, holding his arm out. "Yes, my _kind sir_." Tori laughed in her own accent, linking arms with him as they tried to walk out, looking posh.

~At The Hospital~

"See? Nothing's wrong. Here we are, at the hospital with your-"

"ANDRE THESE CRAZY PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HURT ME!"

"-Grandma." Tori finished. "And we're fine." André looked at her, slightly amused, and grinning. Charlotte Harris clutched her purse close, as Tori and André showed her around. "She held my oatmeal." She hissed to her grandson. "Yes Grandma and she kept it…err…warm."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Don't let her touch my bowl!"

"Hello." A Doctor said. "Mrs Harris-"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Charlotte screamed. "Mrs Harris!" Tori tried to calm her down, only to get whacked in the head with her purse.

"Ow! What is in there?" Tori groaned. "None of your business!" Charlotte shouted. "Grandma, calm down, just listen to the doctor-"

"He's gonna steal my fridge!" Charlotte screamed. "Grandma, nobody's gonna go stealing your fridge. Take your pills." '

"Err, as I was about to start saying, she'll be monitored 24/7 and looked after and at times." The doctor pointed to the monitors. "There will be people checking on her in person every hour, and she'll have a lady to do her hair every 2 days. Food will be brought to her if she wishes-"

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Tori asked politely. "Can we have a list of the staff taking care of her? We would just like to tell them about her needs, that's all." She patted André's shoulder, showing him she was there.

"It's ok to be nervous about this." Tori said, taking the papers from the doctor. "If you need anything else, my name is Dr Clyde." And he left.

~Over to the last nurse on the list~

"And she needs to take these pills to calm her down." André said finally. He bit his lip, looking over to his Grandma. "I guess I'll see you after school." He chocked. Tori held his hand and squeezed it. "Do you want to be alone?" Tori asked. "Just for a minute." André sighed. Tori squeezed his hand again and went to wait in the hallway.

"Grandma, I promise I'll see you every day after school." André said. "I'll miss you so much." Charlotte's eye widened. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed. "Grandma! They'll take care of you! Please just listen to them and let them help you."

Charlotte looked sad.

"Please Grandma! For me!"

"OKAY ANDRE!" she pulled him into a hug. She looked at Tori who was patiently waiting outside. "SHE CAN HAVE MY OATMEAL!" Charlotte told André. She then leaned in. "Never let her go." She whispered. "Never." André whispered back. "OKAY ANDRE! BYE ANDRE!" she waved.

André kissed her cheek and gave her another quick hug before going. He paused in the doorway. "I love you Grandma,." He said, and then turned to Tori.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Yeah, she'll be fine, just like you said." André sighed. "It's just going to be different, you know? Not being called all the time asking me why the clock numbers changed, or something like that."

"It'll be ok, André. I'll come with you every day if you want."

"Thanks, girl. That'll be chiz."

"Is that still a German Sausage?" Tori asked, making André laugh.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Latina." He chuckled.

"Okay? Are we still on for Algebra today, cos-"

"Of course, I keep promises." He tapped her nose, earning a giggle in return.

.

..

…

~At the Vega Residence~

"What'd you get for 16?" André asked. "Um..42?" Tori tried. "Where did you get 42 from?" André raised an eyebrow. "I don't know! You know Math is my worst subject! I'm gonna fail! I'll be taken out of school by my parents and-"

"Dang, girl, you need some hot cocoa." André said, going to get their special 'Comfort Drink'.

Tori sighed, going back through her Algebra notes.

"Why are there numbers _and _letters?" she asked in disbelief. "Because that's kinda what algebra is!" André called from the kitchen. Tori rolled her eyes, trying to hide a small smile that crept up.

"What does this mean?" she groaned. "It means read the examples." André teased, coming over with two hot mugs of rich chocolate cocoa. "Can you just help me?" Tori begged. "Of course I will, calm down, I don't want you getting all stressed out on me." He squeezed her hand, giving her the cocoa. "Careful Muchacha, it's hot." He warned. Tori giggled and blew on it. André smiled before they both took a sip.

"Mm can't go wrong with cocoa." Tori said, savouring the taste.

"From Belgium." André grinned.

"From Belgium." Tori agreed.  
.

..

…

~At school two days later~

Tori rushed through the school hallway, running up to André at his locker. Before he even noticed she was there, he was grabbed.

"Let me love you!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. André wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tori embracing him. Tori squeezed him a little tighter, enjoying his warmth. "Ok, I'm feeling the love." He chuckled. Tori let go of him, shoving papers in his face. "Read this!" she jumped up and down.

"Tori Vega's Algebra test, a B-" he read. "You got a B minus, so?"

"So, I passed you big dummy! That's the best mark I've ever gotten!" Tori exclaimed, jumping up, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly again. André hugged her waist again, pulling her closer and they embraced, savouring the moment.

_I wish this moment could last forever._ They both thought to themselves.

André thought they fit together like two long-lost puzzle pieces, but he couldn't say that out loud, of course.

Was he starting to have feelings for Tori?

_Do I like Tori that way? Even if I did, I can't ruin our friendship. I refuse to let that happen. She's the best thing that ever happened to me._

They stood like that for a while, just in each other's arms, the world around them long forgotten.

People walked past chorus of 'aw', 'so cute', 'they'd be great together' and 'how are they not dating' flew around the room.

Of course, the two teens were in their own little world.

Cat and Robbie walked past, Cat took a picture, before giggling and skipping off with Robbie.

They were hoping the moment would last forever, but all good things must come to an end. The end, of course, was Jade's fault.

"Get a _room_!" Jade said, smirking happily when she saw their how annoyance.

"Moment ruined." Tori sighed, rolling her eyes at Jade's smirk.

Jade then saw the death glare from André.

_Yeah, he's not happy, and he defiantly likes her. Let's see how we can get them together._

She gave them both a sweet, fake, and mostly sarcastic smile, before walking towards the Asphalt Café.

Then, Tori's phone beeped.

**~New Pictures posted on The Slap~**

She saw pictures of them both hugging all over the website.

She glared at the caption,

**ARE THERE SPARKS OF A NEW ROMANCE ON THE SCENE?**

"What is it, Tor?" André asked. "Oh, nothing André. Thanks for helping me! I gotta run and…go grocery shopping with my Mom. Bye!" she sprinted out.

André raised an eyebrow. He knew something was up with Tori. He knew Tori absolutely hated grocery shopping with a passion. She always complained on how boring it was, and that was one of the things he and Tori had in common. A hate for grocery shopping.

Then his phone beeped and he saw the pictures on The Slap.

_Oh no._ He thought.

_This is how the rumours will start._


	3. Earthquakes and Aftershocks

**Shout-Out to jazzy2297 for requesting this!**

**This happens during André's horrible girl, and I've made the earthquake scene more dramatic, since they're normally much worse, depending where you are in the world, tectonic plates, etc.**

"Everybody get down! I don't have insurance!" Mrs Lee called as everyone went for cover. Tori crawled under the counter, just as most of the people did. André tried to go over to her, but there wasn't any time and the earthquake was becoming stronger. Hope, his now Ex-Girlfriend shouted for people to protect her presents, but was hit in the head with a falling sign. She fell to the ground, not getting up. André felt a smile grow over his face. _Serves her right._ He thought to himself. Hope was a rude, stuck-up girl, but she was especially rude to Tori.

_Be rude to everyone else, but not my Tori. Whoa, did I just say MY Tori?_

Tori even tried to be nice to Hope, but Hope obviously didn't appreciate it. André looked worriedly over to Tori._ If this earthquake hurts her, I'll never forgive myself. I invited her, so if anything happens to her it'll be my fault. _The shock waves kept coming as more bits of the ceiling fell down.

André felt his heart beat faster as the ground rumbled beneath him. He looked over to Tori, who was helplessly hiding under the counter. They locked eyes. "_Are you ok?"_ he mouthed to her as the ground kept rumbling. She nodded, but looked terrified. _"It's ok."_ He mouthed to her. "_It's ok"_

She nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Tori let go of the counter, and covered her head in case more pieces of the ceiling decided to rain down. The rumbling was starting to calm down, but the ceiling was still breaking. André didn't want her to be squished up with all those other people, and she wasn't covered very well.

He made contact with her cocoa brown eyes and smiled, getting a flashback.

"_Ok, so you can go and see how she'll be looked after. I'll go with you." She said sincerely. "Really?" Tori nodded. "Of course, André. We can go right after school if you want. Anytime is fine with me."_

_André felt his heart swell. Only Tori was this nice to him. Only Tori would go out of her way to help a friend in need. She even let him into her house at 3 in the morning, dripping wet and probably staining the floor with mud. Tori wasn't even angry that he had woken him up, she just smiled, grabbed him a towel and a mug of his favourite Belgium Cocoa._

_Of course, she was the only one he went to if he had a problem._

A large chunk of the ceiling fell onto the counter above Tori. André looked up and his heart stopped. "TORI!" he shouted. A large ceiling light fell down, crashing into the counter, shattering into a million pieces. Tori cried out as it pierced her hands and arms. André didn't care about his safety anymore. He rushed over to Tori, but the shockwaves made him stumble and fall.

"André!" Tori yelped. André unluckily fell onto some glass, but not as much as Tori. Another light fell, crashing in between the pair. André covered his face with his arms, feeling more glass scratch him. He checked his arms, none of the shards had actually gone into his skin.

People were screaming and crying. Smoke filled André's nostrils, and he realised something.

There was a fire. The shattered lights had somehow caught on fire, and it was spreading, fast.

Sirens were heard, but they sounded too far away. André felt horrible as more screams were heard, in pain, and in fright. But then, he pinpointed one scream. Tori's. And she was screaming for him.

"TORI!" he yelled as loud as he could. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

No reply. His heart beat got faster as every second passed. Where was she?

The smoke grew stronger, making it hard for André to breathe. He got down on his stomach. His mother told him, if there was ever a fire, get onto the ground and crawl, the smoke is in the air, not on the floor. He tried calling out to Tori again, but he had the same result. André thanked God as the earthquake finally stopped, but he knew the aftershock was coming soon.

People were trying to get out, but there was too much smoke, blocking the view of the door. André coughed, the smoke was getting worse. He could faintly see the orange blaze growing.

Then, he heard male shouts that help was here. A Fire fighter dragged Hope out as more came in, tackling the blaze. Another fire-fighter found André, helped pull him out of the restaurant.

Outside of Nozu, fire engines and ambulances were everywhere. "Sir, we need to get you oxygen." A paramedic instructed. André sat in the back of an ambulance, a blanket draped around him, and an oxygen mask helping him breathe. He would have thanked God for the fresh air, but his mind wasn't focused on himself, but on another.

Tori was still in there, in the smoke-filled room, probably passed out from lack of air. As a female paramedic worked on André's scars, he looked to her with a panicky expression. "Are they getting people out?" he demanded. "I came here with a girl, and she's still in there! She was right next to the fire and she was trapped you've got to-"

"Sir, please calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down when my best friend is in there!" he snapped, looking over to the restaurant. People were crying and screaming from inside. He could hear.

André noticed a particular person being….carried out.

That was without a doubt, Tori Vega being put onto a stretcher. He jumped out of the ambulance, ignoring shouts from the paramedic, and rushed to Tori's side. "Please let me go to the hospital with her!" he demanded. Tori's eyes fluttered open. "A-André." She coughed. "Are you related?"

"I'm her boyfriend!" he said, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. He swore he saw Tori's cheeks turn a light pink. "Hop in." the paramedic said.

André held Tori's hand the whole drive. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating. "I should've dumped her earlier, and we could've left and-"

"André, don't blame yourself, please!" Tori coughed. "I'm alive, and I'm ok. Alright? It's pretty hard to get a Vega down." I laugh. "Ok, Tor."

He held Tori's hand for the entire trip, which he saw she appreciated. He kept apologizing. _How will I ever forgive myself for letting her get hurt like this? But, she's alive, and she'll be fine_. They arrived at the hospital and Tori was taken to be treated for burns and her cuts.

"Err, Victoria's boyfriend?" A Doctor asked_. God I wish_. "Yes?"

"Has her family been contacted?" _Damn, they should know she's here_. "I'll try to get a hold of them." André said, praying none of the telephone lines or signals were damaged.

"Hello? Vega Residence." Mrs Vega chirped.

"Hi Mrs Vega." André said. "Oh, André! Are you alright? Is Tori? We saw Nozu was hit pretty badly."

"And it caught on fire." he added.

"WHAT?" she shrieked. "ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT?"

"We're at the hospital." André coughed. "We both inhaled some smoke, and got hit with some glass. Tori's worse than I am, she's being treated for burns and might need stitches from some glass that pierced her skin."

"Ok, please tell her we'll be there as soon as we can. We can't get there since most of the roads have been damaged. Please keep us updated."

"I will ma'am."

"Thank you, be strong for Tori, ok?"

"Ok, bye." He started coughing and hacking again. The same doctor came through again. "Sir, do you need oxygen?" he asked, and before André knew it, he had a mask strapped onto his face. He breathed in deeply. He noticed they'd taken him to Tori's room. He told them he was fine just sitting down, but due to Tori's demands, he was lying next to her on her hospital bed.

"It h-hurts." Tori groaned, coughing again, before clutching her chest. She breathed in a lot more smoke than André did, and she was burned, and now she needed a lot of stiches. "I know, but you'll be fine. I'm so sorry all of this happened, Tor, I really am."

She coughed again, before gripping his hand. "It's not your fault."

"I contacted your Mom before, and the roads have been damaged, maybe you should call her."

Tori accepted the phone. "Hello? Mom, it's Tori. Yeah, I'm at the h-hosp-pital." She started coughing again. "I breathed in a lot of smoke, I'm on oxygen." She said. "I need stitches, and they're treating my burns. I know, I know. It's not André's fault! No, I don't care what you say! Ok, yes, ok, I love you too, bye."

After a while, Tori and Andre's breathing got under control, and Tori's burns were getting better.

"Miss you have to get stitches now." A nurse said. Tori looked terrified. "It's ok." André soothed. "I'll be there with you." Tori smiled as the nurse prepared. André squeezed Tori's hand, holding it for the whole time.

"You did great, Tori." André soothed, seeing tears in her eyes. "It's over now."

Tori started to cry, wrapping her arms around him. She started sobbing about how scared she was during the fire and how she started to black out.

"You're ok, you're ok." He repeated, stroking her hair. When the aftershock came, they were safe, and Tori was grateful she had André with her.

"Hey," he grinned. "Let's go see if the hospital serves hot cocoa."

"Well I do need my calming drink." Tori laughed, and off they went.


	4. A Christmas Tandre

**I watched 'A Christmas Tori' Yesterday! (Christmas Eve in Australia) and I loved the Tandre in the episode and I got an idea. In the show Tori and Trina had a conversation about their parent's not being in town yet, and it sparked an idea. Tandre all Christmas long! Hope you enjoy!**

**OH MY GOD IT'S CHRISTMAS!**

**PRESENT TIME! YAAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYYA YAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYA~!**

**I'm just REALLY EXCITED! It's like 2am when I'm updating cos I'm so dam excited to see what my family's got me!**

**But I have to sleep, damn it! BUT I'M EXCITED!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS~!**

**Do any of you guys like/know about DeviantArt? **

A Christmas Tandre

"Ho to the ho ho!" Tori smiled, coming out of the Hollywood Art's Girls bathroom, now in her normal clothes. Just a few minutes beforehand, Tori (along with the help of Cat and Jade) performed André's song, getting him an A instead of a D. School was finally over for the year, and Christmas was coming, fast. Most of the students had already left, but some were still emptying their lockers.

"Hey, girl." André grinned, picking her up and spinning her around. "What's with all the hugs today?" Tori laughed as he set her down. "You got me an A! I had a D and you got me an A!" he exclaimed, hugging her again. "You deserved it." Tori smiled. "Merry Christmas, André."

André smiled back. "So what are your plans for Christmas?" he asked.

"Well, my parents are out of town, but they'll be home in a few days, so we'll just spend time together, I guess." Tori shrugged. "How about you?" André's face fell. "My family's flying to London, _apparently_ some of our distant cousin's live there." He rolled his eyes. "Me and my cousins do _not_ see eye to eye. And I have an important recital so I have to stay here anyway."

"So you're alone on Christmas day?" Tori demanded. André sighed, nodding. "They left all my presents, taking the rest of the presents with them."

"Really?" Tori's cocoa brown eyes were full of concern.

"In the stupid carry-on luggage!"

Tori's phone suddenly rang. "I'm sorry, it's my Mom." She sighed. She opened up the phone and pressed accept call.

"Hey Mom, how's Minnesota? Yeah, Trina and I…WHAT?"

André watched, concerned. He had no idea what was going on.

"But you're supposed to be coming back on Sunday! W-What?"

Tori closed her eyes and swallowed, listening to her mother.

"Ok, yeah, it's not your fault. Love you, bye."

Tori's eyes had tears in them as she ended the call.

"There are no flights in or out, there's been a severe snow storm. They can't get a flight out of there until the 7th of January. It might even been delayed further." She sniffled. André rubbed her arm in an act of comfort.

"I guess neither of our families will be home for Christmas." Tori laughed shakily. André gave her a sad smile. "Don't be blue, Latina. We're family, aren't we?" Tori nodded, throwing her arms around him again. "You'll always be a part of my family." She said softly. "Thanks, girl. You got all your stuff?"

She nodded, and they both looked at Hollywood Arts for the last time until the New Year.

"Let's go." André said, and they walked to his car.

~A Christmas Tandre~

"What's Andrew doing here?" Trina spat, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "André." Tori and André corrected in unison. They grinned at each other. "He's staying for Christmas." Tori said. "Eww, why?" Trina asked. Tori rolled her eyes at the comment. "Because he's _family_, and family is always welcomed." Tori said in a matter-of-fact voice. Trina waved her off, stomping to her room.

"Sorry about that." Tori laughed. "Let's put all your stuff in the guest room." André followed her upstairs. He'd been to her house millions of times. He knew where everything was. He even knew where to find a pair of scissors in the kitchen drawers.*

*=André showed he knew where to find just a pair of scissors in Tori's kitchen, telling us he'd been at Tori's house multiple times, so he knew where most things were (In the episode Freak the Freak Out).

He set the things down in the room, remembering it was just across the hall from Tori's bedroom. "You wanna go watch some Christmas episodes of shows on TV?" Tori asked. "Sure."

They made their way downstairs; André gaping at their huge Christmas tree Trina had bought. "Don't get me started." Tori sighed when he questioned the tree. The duo sat on the couch, flicking through channels before selecting an endless marathon of Xmas episodes on Disney channel.

Trina, of course, came down a few minutes later, changing the channel to 'America's Next Top Model', annoying the pair.

"We were watching that!" Tori exclaimed.

"And now I'm watching this."

Tori and André rolled their eyes. "Whatever Trina." Tori shrugged. 4 episodes later they decided to order pizza.

"Can you believe Christmas is next week?" Tori smiled. "Yeah, it's crazy." André laughed. "You people bore me." Trina declared, getting up and leaving.

"What was-"

"Don't worry about it."

~A Christmas Tandre~

(Time Skip)

"Christmas Eve came fast." André said, smiling at the huge Christmas tree. It was fully decorated, and they had turned off the lights, making the fairy lights look nice. Tori nodded in agreement, bringing over two mugs of hot cocoa, with marshmallows piled high. "Got enough marshmallows, there?" André laughed. "Yeah. I always have extra on holidays, since you're allowed to lie around and be lazy and fat." She poked her stomach. "Tori Vega, you will never be fat." André said a tad firmly. "Seriously? I think-"

"Tori, you will never have an ounce of fat on you." André smiled. Tori smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. "Ooh!" she giggled. "We forgot the Christmas sweaters!" she set her mug down before getting up. "Tori, it's L.A, it doesn't snow and it's not even cold-"

"I don't care! We can turn the air-con on!" she pouted, turning it on 18oC. André shivered as the room cooled down. Tori giggled, handing him a sweater, and they began drinking their hot cocoa. Tori yawned, opening her mouth wide, and André grinned with mischief, grabbing one of his marshmallows and tossing it into her mouth. Tori caught it, grinning at him as she chewed.

"Wanna play chubby bunny?" He challenged. "You're so on." Tori smiled.

One marshmallow.

"Chubby Bunny!" Tori smiled.

"Chubby Bunny! André laughed, trying not to choke.

Three Marshmallows.

"Chufby Bunny."

Chubby Bunny."

Five marshmallows.

"Chmy bffy." Tori said.

"Chffy bfy." André said.

Soon their mouths were packed with marshmallows.

André, in the end, was the winner. Tori coughed, eating some of them, choking on most, throwing the rest out.

"You alright there?" he asks, concerned. Tori nodded, but kept coughing. "Are you ok? Are you choking?" he demanded. Tori kept coughing trying to breathe.

"Tori, breathe!" he panicked. She kept coughing. "I…can't.." tears filled in her eyes. "Can't…breathe." She coughed. André began to panic more. "Oh god!"

He rushed over to her, squeezing her from behind until she coughed out what was wedged in her throat. "You ok?" he asked. Tori caught her breath. "Yeah, thanks." André hugged her. "You scared me." He whispered. "You sound like you were the one not breathing." She laughed. André patted her back before untangling himself from the hug.

Tori took a sip from her drink, finally calming down. "I'm good, thanks André." He smiled. "It's nice to know you worry about me."

"I always have, Tori. Especially when that Earthquake-"

"André it wasn't your fault, and I was fine."

"You had terrible burns, you were put on oxygen, and have stiches-"

"André, that was months ago. I was fine after it! And I'm fine now. Please just forget about that and enjoy tonight."

André was about to protest, but Tori snuggled close to him on the couch, and her touch made him forget was he was about to say. He found a warm fuzzy blanket, wrapping it around the two of them, just like they did on the night he rode through the rain to Tori's at 3am.

Tori flicked through the channels, and they decided on watching Christmas Carols. As they drank their cocoa and listened to singer after singer, they sang along with all the classic songs, trying out funny voices.

Their favourite part was when they sang like male 1940 Jazz Singers.

By 11:20pm, Tori was fast asleep, her back up against André, her lower half of her body half off the couch. André laughed at her position, and picked her up gently, trying not to wake her. He carried her in his arms up the stairs and placed her on the bed. He sat next to her, draping the covers over her sleeping form. Tori's eyes fluttered open. "André?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Chizz, did I wake you?" it was a stupid question. As he got up to leave, Tori grabbed his wrist. "Stay." She said quietly. He gave her a soft smile, lying on top of the covers. "You'll be cold." Tori murmured. "Tori, I'm just saying. Your Dad's a cop, and sleeping under the covers with his daughter might get me locked up." He had been at her house so often; he knew David was a very protective father. He told every single date either Trina or Tori had that he was a cop, and if one of his girls got hurt, he'd do something.

André compromised by lying on top of Tori's blankets, but getting an extra for himself. Tori snuggled close to him again and was out like a light. André's heart beat faster at their contact. He didn't understand. They were always close, but with every touch recently, his heart would pick up the pace.

He ignored it, going to sleep.

~A Christmas Tandre~

"It's Christmas! Wake up André!" Tori giggled, rushing down the stairs, André sleepily walking behind her. Half an hour later all of them were opened. André was helping Tori clean up the wrapping paper. They finally put all of the rubbish into the bin, sighing in relief. "We're done!" Tori cheered.

"Wanna go grab some Christmas Lunch?" André grinned.

"Nozu?"

"Of course."

They drove to Nozu, and after Mrs Lee being rude to Tori for 'Dangling her daughter' they sat down. "It's really sweet of you to pay for all of this, but let me give you some money!"

"No way, girl. You gave me the best present ever, it's the least I could do."

Tori smiled at him as their food arrived.

"It's nice to know you love Miso soup again." She joked, since he pretended he hated it since Hope made him. "Yeah, I'd rather someone like you be my girlfriend, someone I can be myself around." Tori blushed, and André just realised what he had said. "You know, since we're really close." Tori nodded, as they started to eat. The duo both had gotten a bowl of Miso Soup each, and shared a plate of Chicken Teriyaki sushi.

"Even Nozu's playing the corny Christmas songs." André commented. "Yeah, but 'Jingle Bell Rock' is one of my faves." Tori shrugged. "I just can't remember much of the lyrics."

"You only know that song because of that movie."

"'Mean Girl's' is hilarious, Dre." Tori defended. André shrugged, laughing.

Tori flicked rice at his face, as they finished their meal.

André paid, and they left.

"I'm giving you your present when we go back to your house." André smirked as they got into his car. "You didn't have to get me-"

"Yes I did, now put on the blindfold."

~A Christmas Tandre~

"Go sit over there, I'll get the present." He grinned. "But don't take off the blindfold yet." Tori pouted, sitting down on a chair as he brought over the present. "Blindfold off."

Tori looked at what he got her. "A….a b-brand new PearPod XT? Thank you so much!" she squealed. They hugged.

"I have one more present for you, Miss Tori Vega."

She looked confused, until he pointed to the hand he had raised above them.

And what was in his hand.

Mistletoe.

Tori's heart skipped a beat. She had thought about kissing André for the first time over and over again, but she never expected this.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

His smile faltered. "You don't want a silly little Christmas kiss?"

"Yes of course I do you dummy best friend of mine." She laughed.

They called it a joke, but when their lips met, their hearts told them different.

It was a soft gentle kiss, the two teens standing for what seemed like forever. André dropped the mistletoe, and his arms made their way around her waist.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away.

"That was some Christmas present." Tori smiled, kissing him again, even though the plant was long forgotten.

**What did ya think?**

**You love it?**

**Well this is your Xmas present!**

**ENJOY THE TANDRE!**

**What should happen next?**

**What do you guys want to happen next?**

**Requests for chaps still and will forever be opened!**

**What happens next in their relationship?**

**Tell me!**


	5. Breaking My Heart

Breaking My Heart

Tori walked into school for the first time for the year. Everyone else had been back for a week already, but Tori and her family had gone on a trip to Hawaii. She walked to her locker, turned the lights back on and unlocked it.

"First day back at school." She murmured as she placed all of her things in the empty locker. She hadn't seen André since their kiss on Christmas Day. He probably only thought of the kiss as a silly Christmas thing, but Tori felt sparks. It was going to be awkward around him now, which sucked, since they were so close. She sighed, heavily. Her head snapped up as she heard Beck and André's voices coming closer. Tori gasped, rushing around the corner, leaving her locker door wide open.

"Hey look, Tori's back." Beck laughed, shutting the locker door. "Yeah, I wondered where she went." André said, looking around. "André, you guys kissed on Christmas Day, and you told me you said it was just a silly Christmas kiss, right?"

"Yes," André sighed.

"Maybe that hurt her feelings." Beck said. "What if she thought you meant more in the kiss, but you said it was just a silly thing to do?"

Tori felt a sob bubble up her throat, and left quickly, unseen.

"Man, I feel awful." André groaned. "I meant a lot in that kiss, but I was too chicken to ask her out." He ran a hair through his braids. "I actually put a lot of feeling into that kiss, I felt sparks."

"Try to talk to her, ok?" Beck offered. "We have Sikowitz's together this morning, and you guys always sit together."

André nodded.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

~Breaking My Heart ~

"Hello again, class! How did everyone enjoy their first week back?" Sikowitz cheered. The students groaned. "Never fear, that's just one week less you'll have to deal with!" he grinned, looking over to the seat next to André.

"Miss Vega isn't back? She promised in the email she'd be back today."

"I saw her this morning!" Cat called from her seat next to Robbie. "She was getting Wahoo Punch!"

"Lovely! But she normally isn't one to be late."

"I'm here!" Tori called as she climbed through the window.

"Oh, wonderful! I see you took my advice of coming in through the window?"

"Yes." Tori smiled. "But the janitor wasn't very happy." She added with a slight frown.

"Well, he never is." Sikowitz shrugged, sipping a coconut. "Take a seat! Perhaps on a chair."

"I'll give it a shot." Tori said.

Many members of the class smiled at her, she was close friends with everyone. André smiled softly, patting the seat next to his. His smile dropped as she looked at the floor and kept walking, sitting by herself in the corner.

"Uh, Tori." Sikowitz said, baffled. "Why don't you take your normal seat with Mr Harris?"

"Um, I just felt like sitting here today." Tori mumbled.

"Oh, alright then, acting exercise! You're all lobsters trying not to get eaten!"

The class started acting, but the whole time André just watched Tori, heartbroken.

~Breaking My Heart~

"Hey, have you seen Tori?" André asked as he sat down at their usual table. Cat opened her mouth, then frowned, groaning. "Cat? What's up?" Robbie asked. "Do you know where Tori is?"

"I don't know!" Cat huffed. "She asked me not to tell you."

"1." Jade smirked.

"No! Don't count!" Cat wailed.

"2."

"I'm not telling you!"

"3. Cat, don't let me get to 4." Jade warned.

"I can't tell you!"

"4!"

"Ok, ok! She's in the Blackbox Theatre!" Cat wailed.

"Thank you." André sighed, getting up and heading off.

~Breaking My Heart~

Tori was sitting backstage, hiding behind the curtain, with the lights off. She didn't want to go have lunch, knowing André would be there. She wasn't hungry anyway. She heard loud footsteps walk into the Theatre, and she held her breath.

"Tori?" André called. "Yo, Tori!" he switched the lights on over where the chairs were. He searched under the chairs, and around the stage. "Tori, please talk to me!" he pleaded. Tori hugged her knees to her chest, tears in her eyes. Her hair hid her face like the curtain she was hiding in.

"Tori, we have to talk about this!" he yelled. The bell rung, signalling the start of class. Tori silently prayed he would leave, but instead he switched on the back stage lights. Tori froze, hoping she wouldn't look too obvious. His footsteps came closer as he looked around. André rushed to the side of the stage and pulled on the ropes, pulling the curtains open.

Then he saw her. Tori sitting with her knees hugged to her chest and her head down. André walked cautiously over to her, crouching down to her level. "Hey," he said softly. "Can we talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about." Tori said, her answer muffled.

"Tori, please look at me." André pleaded. Tori slowly lifted her head up, tears in her eyes. André brushed a few strands of hair from her face as he saw the pain in her cocoa brown eyes. He felt like crying too, he had caused that pain in her eyes. Tori flinched at his action, making his heart shatter.

"Tori-"

"I'm being silly." Tori said quietly. "It was just a silly little Christmas kiss, right? That's what you said, after all."

André shook his head.

"Tori, you mean the world to me, ok? You're everything to me. I didn't mean it that way. That kiss was supposed to show you how I feel."

"Well how do you feel?" she snapped. "You didn't act like it meant much!"

"But it did!" he argued. "It meant so much-"

"Then why haven't you called or texted me since?" she demanded, a tear trailing down her cheek. "Do I really mean that _little_ to you?"

"No! Of course not! I've been in love with you since I met you!"

"Then why would you wait until now? Do you know how _much_ it _broke_ my heart to see you kiss so many girls in front of me without a care in the world?"

"Maybe I was trying to get over you!" he shouted. "Maybe if you stop butting in and acting like a bitch like you always do you could let me explain!" he screamed. "Sometimes I wonder why we even became friends! You're so selfish sometimes! No wonder Jade hates you!" as the last sentences left his lips, he covered his mouth in shock.

"Wh…What?" Tori sobbed.

"Oh my god..Tori I didn't mean that I swear. Please-"

"You've told me enough." Tori hissed, getting up. "If I'm such a bother to you, I'll get out of your life!" Tears rolled down her face as she ran out of the room.

"No!" he shouted as he watched her go.

How could he have said something like that? Tori never acted like a bitch. Not once had she been anywhere close to that. None of the things he had said were true in the slightest. André picked up a chair and threw it at the wall, making it break on impact.

"I'm such a damn idiot!" he screamed.

Images of Tori flooded his mind, but the main one that kept appearing was her shocked face and with tears streaming out of her pain-filled cocoa brown eyes.

André screamed in anger, finally sliding down the wall before collapsing into a fit of angry sobs.

~Breaking My Heart~

Tori ran out into the crowded corridor, running straight into Beck and Jade. "Ouch! Nice job- wait, Tori?" Jade's annoyed face turned to one of concern. As much as she hated to admit it, she and Tori had become friends. "Tori what happened?" she asked. Tori shook her head as she cried, feeling herself being pulled into Jade's arms. "Who the hell did this to you?" Jade hissed, glaring at everyone around them. Everyone in a 5 metre radius sprinted off to their classes.

"A..A-André." Tori said, choking back on her sobs.

Jade tightened her grip on Tori, as Tori placed her head on Jade's shoulder as she cried.

"André?" Beck demanded. "Oh man, I'm having words with him."

"C-Can you just drive me home?" Tori sniffled.

"Sure." Beck says, glancing worriedly at Jade, who mirrored his emotions.

Jade and Beck took Tori to Beck's truck, taking her straight home. Jade sat with her in the back, handing her tissues and rubbing her back as she cried. When they arrived in her driveway, Tori was asleep, having worn herself out from crying. Beck had gently picked her up, while Jade unlocked the door with the spare key Tori had given Beck. Luckily both parents were at work, while Trina was still school. Beck carried her upstairs, before Jade tucked her into bed.

"I'm going to kill André." Jade hissed, looking at their poor friend.

"Jade-"

"Did you see her? Look at her! She's a mess! She literally cried herself to sleep, and she was exhausted! I'm actually going to kill him."

Beck nodded. He was enraged too. Tori was his close friend, it killed him to see her like this. And knowing André had done this to her, enraged him even more.

"We should head back before we miss more classes." Beck sighed. "After school we're defiantly talking to him." Jade nodded, ripping a page of paper from a book on Tori's dresser. She grabbed a pen, scribbling a note. "Let's go." She whispered. Beck nodded, kissing Tori's forehead gently, a friendly gesture to show he cared. He brushed hair from her eyes, before taking Jade's hand and leaving.

**Wow, André's gone really far, hasn't he? How are Beck and Jade going to react when they go and confront him? Poor Tori! :'(**

**Ha, just got back from a trip, back to writing! Woo!**

**School starts in two days. :(**

**If you guys are going back to school, or are already back, it's good to know I'm not alone. Kill me with a rock.**

**Ha! Victorious reference from 'A Christmas Tori'.**

**Rofl.**

**Kay, bye.**


	6. For the Broken Hearts

For The Broken Hearts

Tori awoke 2 hours later, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up. Memories of the earlier hours came welling back, and Tori just wanted to cry again.

"_Maybe I was trying to get over you!" he shouted. "Maybe if you stop butting in and acting like a bitch like you always do you could let me explain!" he screamed. "Sometimes I wonder why we even became friends! You're so selfish sometimes! No wonder Jade hates you!"_

A sob erupted from her throat. _Is this what he's always thought of me?_ Tori wondered, the tears threatening to show again. André meant so much to her, but he'd just broken her heart. _So he's always hated me. _Tori thought sadly, throwing the covers off, and looking in the mirror. Her make-up was ruined. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were streaked with drying tears.

_Maybe if you stop butting in and acting like a bitch like you always do you could let me explain!_

Tears rolled down her cheeks again as the sentence kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind, taunting her.

_Sometimes I wonder why we even became friends!_

Tori's body shook with sobs as she crumpled to the floor, crying her heart out.

_No wonder Jade hates you!_

There was a soft knock at the door. "Tori?" Trina asked. "Are you crying?"

"Uh..n-no." Tori sniffled. "Just practicing a play part where I have to fake cry."

But Trina knew better. She opened the door, seeing Tori crying on the ground. Gently, Trina kneeled down and pulled her into a hug.

"I heard what happened." Trina said softly, stroking Tori's hair. "I was outside the Blackbox Theatre when I heard yelling, and then I saw you run out, and then after that I saw Beck and Jade take you home."

"H-He hates me." Tori sobbed, wrapping her arms around Trina. "He called me a b-bitch and said I always act like one."

"André didn't mean it." Trina said sternly. "He wouldn't."

"He did." Tori sniffled, wiping her tears. "But I guess that's what everyone thinks of me."

"Tori-"

"Don't. Trina, please. I need to be alone." Tori said. "I'll be fine."

Trina was unsure, but left, going downstairs to make her sister a bowl of her favourite ice-cream.

~ For the Broken Hearts~

Even though Trina hated to admit it, she loved Tori. So she took care of her the rest of the night, stroking her hair, showing Tori even being such a star, she still loved her baby sister. Finally, Tori went to sleep, and Trina pulled the blankets up to her chest, before kissing her sister's cheek.

"Sleep well baby sis."

Trina softly closed the door, going down to get a glass of water. She had good experience when it came to heartbreaks, and she knew Tori did as well. Trina had watched on the sidelines as nice guys came along to Tori, made her fall for them, only to break her heart.

Trina had recently gone to a friend's house, and her friend confronted her about how she should take more care of her baby sister.

"_She needs to know you can be there for her in tough times." Clare said. "You do love her, don't you? You can love yourself all you want, but sometimes we all need a big brother or sister to look after us."_

"_I guess." Trina sighed._

Trina watched 'America's Next Top Model' for a while, until she heard frantic knocks on the door. Annoyed, she yelled for the person to just come in. She stopped when she saw the visitor was André. He was carrying a bouquet of Tori's favourite flowers, and a box of her favourite chocolates.

"What are you doing here?" Trina demanded.

"I need to see Tori." André said quickly. "Please-"

"No. She's asleep." Trina snapped, getting up and blocking his path to the stairs leading to Tori's bedroom.

"It's not even 9 yet-"

"When people cry all day, it wears you out." Trina hissed, narrowing her eyes. "And the reason Tori's been crying is _you_. You hurt her. She wouldn't want you here."

"I need to apologize!" André protested. "I love her!"

"So calling her a stuck-up selfish bitch is how you express that?"

"No! I didn't mean anything I said! I swear!" André exclaimed. "I love her!"

"If you really loved her, you would've controlled yourself from saying stuff like that!" Trina growled. "There is no way I'm letting you near my baby sister."

"Hear me out first!"

"No, I heard enough. I heard every word you said to her, and it didn't sound like something a guy would say to a girl he loves."

"Trina-"

"Get off my property or I'll get my Dad and the rest of his Police Force."

"Just give her these." André sighed, tears in his eyes. He handed the flowers and chocolates to Trina. "Goodnight."

André slammed the door behind him as he left. Trina rolled her eyes, going to Tori's room. Tori was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey baby sis." Trina said. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Tori sighed. "But then I heard André's bike and then you two arguing."

"How did you know it was his bike?" Trina asked, surprised.

"I know what its wheels sound like. They have a certain squeak when they roll." Tori shrugged.

"Oh, well anyway…" Trina trailed off, handing Tori the chocolates and flowers. "André bought these for you. He wanted to come up, but I stopped him."

Tori looked longingly at the flowers and chocolates, setting them on the bed.

"So he tried to apologize?" Tori clarified. "W-Well tell him I don't want to see him if he asks about me." Tears threatened to spill over again.

Trina was furious as she watched Tori start to cry again. She was going to kill André. Especially if he was causing Tori this much pain.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Trina asked.

Tori looked at the flowers and chocolates one last time and sighed.

"Yeah, I am."

Tori then took the gifts sitting on her bed, and tossed them into the trash.

~For the Broken Hearts~

André walked into school the next day, making a beeline for Tori's locker. Of course, she wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Are you ok, André?" Robbie asked. "You look like you've been hit by a truck!"

"I didn't sleep at all last night, Rob." André sighed. "I had a major fight with Tori and now I feel awful."

"What did you s-"

Robbie didn't get to finish his sentence as Jade stormed down the corridor.

"ANDRE HARRIS!" she shouted, rushing towards him.

"Uh oh!" André panicked, sprinting out of the school.

"Get back here!" Jade caught up to him and then tackled him to the ground.

"Jade get off of me!"

"What the hell did you say to Tori?!" Jade demanded, gripping his collar.

"How did you-"

"Beck and I took her home after she cried her eyes out explaining." Jade seethed. "Do you even remember what you said to her?"

"Yes." André sighed. "And I'd do anything to take it all back-"

"Well you can't!" Jade snapped. "You better freaking stay away from her, or otherwise-" Jade took out her scissors. "-These will be inside your throat." She snipped them open and closed a few times to prove her point.

André gulped as Jade pressed the blade to his throat. "You got me?"

He nodded quickly.

Jade got off of him, heading straight back towards the school.

André lay back on the hard gravel, wondering how to fix this huge mess.

~For the Broken Hearts~

Tori sat down at the back during Sikowitz's class. André wasn't there yet.

Sikowitz questioned her seating arrangements once again, but Tori just ignored his comments. André came into the room, sitting down right next to Tori.

She tried to move, only for André to grip her arm and sit her back down.

"Can we please talk about this?"

"Last time you said that you told me how much you always hated me." Tori sniffled. André sighed heavily.

"Tori I've never hated you. Not once have I even come close to it."

"That's not what you said."

"I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID!" André shouted, grabbing the attention of the rest of the class.

Tori let out a sob before she got up and ran out of the room, Cat and Jade rushing after her.

Beck gave André a glare, one which André knew he deserved.

André leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily again.

"I am such a _freaking_ idiot."

He kicked over a chair, storming out of the classroom as well.

Tori, Cat, and Jade never went back to class. Instead, they just took Tori home once again, and held her while she cried.

.

..

…

**More drama! Will André ever mend their broken friendship? Or will they drift further and further apart? Tune in next time, whenever that time might be, to see what happens next!**

**Live Long and Prosper.**

**Rock Paper Scissors Lizards Spock**


	7. Regrets and Texts

**A/N: Chapter 7 and already over 20 reviews! Wow, you people…wow. Thank you! Shout-out for the lovely PinkScissorLuv. You're fab, thanks for the support. Stay fab, darlin' :D**

_Regrets and Texts_

André walked into the school the next day, exhausted. He hadn't slept properly since his fight with Tori. He could only toss in turn in the sheets, finding himself staring hard at the ceiling, wondering how he could screw everything up so quickly. He'd let his temper get the better of him, and let the words slip from his lips too fast for his brain to tell him to stop in time. He did the damage, and blamed himself, because it was his fault. Too many emotions were running high inside, and he got wonky and then said the wrong thing. Multiple things were said that day, and all of them were wrong.

His bag swung on his shoulders as he walked straight towards Tori's locker, ignoring the usual Good Mornings" and friendly waves from friends, acquaintances and even some teachers. It had become a habit, going straight to her locker. He'd hoped to have caught her there, getting the books she needed for the day, but once again, she wasn't there. He sighed in defeat, staring at the neon lights and stars she'd decorated on her locker.

_Make It Shine._

Tori had always made it shine. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her made everything better. She'd helped anyone and everyone with their problems, seeming to be the sun in everyone's cloudy day. She was his sunshine…and he missed seeing her shine along beside him. Watching from afar just wasn't the same thing. He wished to hear her laugh at one of his cheesy jokes, hear her sing along with him to the radio; hear her point out mistakes in old films. They had so many memories together…he didn't want them to all go to waste. He needed to fix this.

André sighed heavily, leaning his head against the cold metal. Funnily, her locker smelt like her perfume. He inhaled the sweet fragrance, wondering how he screwed everything up so bad. "Tori, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry, Tori," he pressed his hands up against the wall of lockers, emotions overwhelming him.

Standing a few feet behind him, Tori watched, her heart breaking again. She willed herself not to cry as a harsh voice that had been bugging her recently decided to make yet _another _appearance. _He doesn't even like you as a friend. _The small voice reminded her. _Bitch. Selfish. Stuck-up. Remember those words? Those words came from his mouth; he doesn't even mean those apologies. _The voice hissed harshly. _Or did you forget and forgive, Tori?_

Tori shook her head as she swiftly turned on her heel, going back the way she came. She'd retrieve her books later. She didn't want to deal with anything like this right now.

~Victorious~

Tori played with her left-over lettuce leaves, not feeling up to eating that much today. She'd eaten most of the meal, chewing slowly and not making much conversation as Jade and Cat simply watched her. She pushed the green leaves around the tray with her plastic fork, occasionally stabbing one and taking a bite. She swigged some of her water, growing more and more uninterested with her leftovers. Cat sat close to her side, giving her a hopeful smile, trying to get her to join in her and Jade's conversation about Sikowitz's latest essay he'd given out. Her attempts weren't working very well, and neither were Jade's.

Tori just groaned, shoving the remains of her Pasta and Salad combo away. She just felt drained, and had been feeling that way all week long. She and André had barely spoken a word to each other for almost two weeks straight, and it was hurting Tori as much as it was crushing André. She _wanted _to forgive him. She _wanted _to. _Really badly._ But an annoying voice kept reminding her of what he'd said and she kept re-living their fights in her dreams.

She'd slept as often as André recently, and they were both a mess.

"You need to make up with André," Cat suddenly spoke up, quickly catching Tori's attention. She wasn't going to pretend everything was fine anymore. Two of her best friends were fighting, and she _hated_ it. Seeing people fight made her horribly sad, especially if she treasured both of those two people dearly. "I know what he said, but he's trying really hard, Tor-Tor. He's sending flowers and cards and texts and calling you and me and even Jade. He's trying…."

"Trying won't take back what he said," Tori shot back. Cat flinched, and Tori instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Cat," she apologized. "It's just that what he said hurt me. _Really badly._" She sighed, looking down. Cat nodded, chewing at her bottom lip sadly. She was going to have to talk to Robbie about fixing this. "I miss André, you know," Tori continued. "It's not as easy as you think to ignore someone you're best friends with and…"

"In love with?" Cat asked hopefully. "You said you two kissed!"

"That's just it, Cat…" Tori mumbled sadly, looking over to the table where Beck, Robbie and André were sitting. "I'm just not so sure about my feelings anymore…"

"I'm pissed off with him, too," Jade said, joining in to the conversation. "Because I'm on your side for this." At this, Tori seemed to smile a little bit. "Girl power!" Cat said as she giggled, raising her fist in the air. "Anyway," Jade continued, raising a studded eyebrow at Cat. "You two are inseparable, ok? It might make me sick, but you two will eventually need to work this out. If you fucking have feelings for him, what are you going to do about them?"

"Bad word!" Cat shrieked.

"I d-don't know," Tori mumbled. "I'll have to get over them…or…"

"Fix it?" Cat offered. Tori just shrugged.

"I don't know," she repeated. "Maybe,"

~Victorious~

Tori sat on her bed, legs folded, PearPod in her hands. Her ear buds were in, and a soft melody was playing through the speakers. Her head bobbed slightly with the music as she typed her second paragraph on her History paper, which was due in less than a week. She groaned, trying hard to concentrate. Music normally helped with that, but now it was just making background noise for her. Pausing the song, she took out the ear buds, placing them next to her on the bed. "Slaves were…" she mumbled. "Slaves were treated poorly because…no I can't use that because I've used _poorly _too many times!" she sighed. "Why are they marking us for English? I take English on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays! History's on Tuesdays and Thursdays! They're completely different subjects!"

Talking to herself and ranting on about nothing wasn't going to help her grades.

Cat and Jade's words had been bugging her all day long, and she could hardly concentrate without her entire group of friends trying to mend her and André's friendship. She massaged her temples, exasperated. She was grateful for the help, and she _did _want to fix things, but it wasn't going to happen suddenly. Trust takes a lifetime to create, seconds to destroy. André was trusted with her heart, and it had been broken by André himself. The annoying voice was back once again to disrupt her thoughts, but this time it was accompanied by another.

_You shouldn't forgive him that easily. _The harsher voice hissed.

_Tori, aren't you over-reacting? _A softer voice reasoned. _He's trying so hard to apologize, and you're not even giving him a decent __chance. __You can't say he's being the only harsh one in this fight._

Tori had to admit, the softer voice had a point.

Suddenly her door clicked open, and the lights were turned on. "What are you doing, sitting in the dark?" her mother teased lightly with a chuckle. Tori sat up straight as she saw what Holly was holding. "4th bouquet this week," Holly said, shaking her head. "Your father's starting to think he should set up spy camera's to check you don't have a string of stalkers as secret admirers," she told her daughter before her face fell. "Why aren't you giving the poor boy a chance, Tori? Will you just talk to him?"

"I don't know," Tori said for the umpteenth time that day, taking the flowers and cards. "I'm thinking about doing just that, Mom,"

Holly sighed, nodding and leaving.

Tori spent the evening reading all of André's lengthy _Sorry _cards, and had tears after each of them. He had been putting so much time, effort and money into each bouquet, each card. Each card was as tear-jerking as the first. By the time Tori was finished, she was surrounded by cards and flowers. She took note of how each thorn had been neatly, carefully trimmed. Sighing, Tori felt her heart lurch. They _did _need to fix this.

And she did have to give him a chance. He deserved one, for sure. Wondering about how much money he'd spent on so many flowers, she tapped again on her PearPod, heart beating rapidly as she wrote out her message.

_We really, really need to sort this out. _

_-Tori_

She took a deep breath before sending it. She immediately got a reply back.

_You don't know how happy that makes me, Tor. You seriously don't know._

_Yotally Togurt, 4:30, Friday?_

_-Dré x _

Tori made a mental note to remember, smiling at the familiar sign-off.

_Ok André. _

_-Tor-Tor x_

She smiled softly to herself, lying back down on her bed of cards.

Half an hour away, André was ecstatic. Those had been the best text messages he had even gotten. He'd never been so happy to get a text message before.


End file.
